There is a vehicle having a suspension provided with an air spring or the like in the related art. In addition, there is a vehicle in which a vehicle height adjustment device is mounted that uses the air spring. In general, the vehicle height adjustment device performs a vehicle height adjustment, for example, facilitates boarding and alighting operations or loading and unloading operations of cargo on condition that a vehicle stops. In addition, there is also a case where a vehicle height is adjusted according to a state of a travel road surface. In addition, a technology for providing more stable turn travel performance by executing a vehicle height adjustment during turn travel is proposed.
Examples of related art include JP2013-154834A and Japanese Patent No. 4111036.
However, there is room for improvement of travel stability, drive feeling, or the like in addition to a control width of a vehicle height and a response speed with respect to a vehicle height control at the time of turning.
Thus, a need exists for a vehicle height adjustment device which is not susceptible to the drawback mentioned above.